counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
M4A4
| ammotype = | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.1 s | firemodes = Automatic | rateoffire = 666 RPM | Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 | Movement_speed = 225 / 250 (90%) | counterpart = AK-47 | altername = M4A1 SOPMOD | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 33 | Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) | Accuraterange = 39 m | Armorpenetration = 70% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Hotkey = B-4-2 CT | Entity = weapon_m4a1 }} :For the M4A4's predecessor, see Maverick M4A1 Carbine. The 'M4A4 '''is a Counter-Terrorist rifle featured exclusively in ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, replacing the previous Maverick M4A1 Carbine. It has the M4A1-S as its alternative load out. Properties Strategies Tactics *The M4A4 has high accuracy and moderate recoil, especially when fired in bursts. However, spraying bullets is not always recommended, unless you're in close proximity with the enemy. **At longer ranges, burst fire, unless an opponent has a sniper rifle, like the AWP. **In medium and close ranges, you can spray bullets at the torso or stomach. Be sure that you are accustomed to the recoil however. **Although headshots from the M4A4 are not always lethal, you can aim for the head at close ranges. A headshot might kill if an opponent is already hurt. ***Experienced players with AK-47 rifles may outgun M4A4 users at mid to long ranges. To counter this, try to burst-fire as the M4A4 has lower recoil or find a way to gain close proximity due to higher rate of fire of the weapon. *This rifle can easily counter assailants armed with higher recoil and/or lower rate of fire weapons. Examples include the AK-47 and the SG 553. Counter-Tactics *If you were ambushed by a M4A4 user, try to disengage with users at close range as soon as possible. Use a flashbang and maintain distance. **More powerful close range weaponry, such as shotguns, can counter enemy users. The Sawed-Off is a good example. *Although risky, the AK-47 is considered somewhat better to use at close proximity as it inflicts higher damage. Comparison to the M4A1-S Positive * Larger magazine and more reserve ammo (30 / 90 vs 20 / 40) * Shorter length compared to the M4A1-S with a silencer attached Neutral * Inflicts roughly the same amount of damage (33, negligible 1 point of difference in headshot) * Same reload time (3.0 seconds) * Same rate of fire (666 RPM) * Same penetration power (200) * Same kill award ($300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual)) * Same price ($3100) * Same movement speed (225) * Same accurate range (39 m) Negative * No attachable silencer * Less accurate when moving * More damage falloff * Worse recoil control (20 vs 19) Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia *The M4A4 is the only somewhat fictional weapon in by name as the M4A3 is the most recent iteration of the M4 rifle that United States Military has produced and the A4 variant do not exist. The A# designator indicates the iteration / version of the firearm after its original issue. For example, the M16A4 is the 4th and most current iteration of the M16 Rifle after 3 revisions. **The M4A1 is produced by Colt's Manufacturing Company, while the A2-A3 variants are produced by Bushmaster Firearms International. ** The weapon model is likely based upon a Mk 18 with a Close Quarters Battle Receiver, judging by the shorter 10.3 inch barrel. *The M4A4 originally had a different firing sound but during the development of the game, it was changed to sound much more like the original M4A1. *The M4A4 shares its reload animation with the M4A1-S and SCAR-20. *The code for the M4A4 still uses "M4A1" in the game files. Also, in Hammer Editor (CS:GO SDK), it is spawnable by entry "weapon_m4a1". *The M4A1 in Counter-Strike Online 2 is based on the model of the M4A4. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the M4A4 was the most common rifle purchased by CT players. However, after the M4A1-S was added, the M4A4 dropped in popularity by human players[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9780/ Counter-Strike Blog: Balancing Act] and is more commonly wielded by bots. *The M4A4 (or M4A1-S if equipped instead) is one of the constituents of the CT auto-buy kit. * The weapon entity name shares its name (weapon_m4a1)with its predecessor from previous Counter-Strike games even though it does not match the actual weapon. References Category:Automatic weapons Category:Weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Rifles Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:American weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons